The present invention relates to a blanking cover for a pipe. It more particularly applies to fire arresting valve equipment, particularly fire arresting valves for equipping extraction-ventilation or blowing ducts, for example of the type encountered in installations for treating radioactive products.
Blanking covers used as fire arresting valves in such installations are known. These blanking covers suffer from reliability and safety deficiencies, because they have a flexible plate tilting or rocking under the action of gravity, but whose tilting is unreliable, so that if it does not tilt, manual intervention is required at the location of the blanking cover and fire can break out.